1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color print and a method for producing the same, more specifically to a color print where even when the image was observed under different light sources the color balance does not get out of order, that is, a color print which has a small observation light source dependency, and a method for production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A silver halide color photosensitive material is a photosensitive material where three kinds of photosensitive layers which are respectively composed of silver halide emulsion layer(s) and are respectively selectively sensitized so as to have photosensitivity to blue light, green light and red light are coated on a support with a multi-layered construction. For example, in a so-called color photographic paper (hereinafter referred to as color paper), red sensitive emulsion layer(s), green sensitive emulsion layer(s) and blue sensitive emulsion layer(s) and generally provided by coating in this order from the side to be exposed to light, and further in general an intermediate layer, a protective layer and the like are provided, for example between the respective photosensitive layers for inhibition of color mixing or absorption of ultraviolet rays.
Further, in a so-called color positive film, green sensitive emulsion layer(s), red sensitive emulsion layer(s) and blue sensitive emulsion layer(s) are generally provided by coating in this order from the furthest side from a support, i.e., from the side to be exposed to light. In a color negative film, various layer arrangements are possible, and it is general that a blue sensitive emulsion layer, green sensitive emulsion layer and red sensitive emulsion layer are provided by coating in this order from the side to be exposed to light. However, in a photosensitive material having 2 or more of emulsion layers which have the same color sensitivities but different speeds, there is sometimes found a case where an emulsion layer having a different color sensitivity is arrayed between the emulsion layers, and a yellow filter layer, an intermediate layer, a protective layer or the like each of which can be bleached is inserted.
In order to form a color photographic image, photographic couplers of three colors, i.e., yellow, magenta and cyan were made to be contained in the photosensitive layer, and the photosensitive material after exposure to light is color developed using a so-called color developing agent. The oxidized form of the aromatic primary amine is coupled with a coupler to give a colored dye, and the coupling rate is preferable to be as large as possible, and it is preferable that the colored dye is such a dye having good coloring property that give a high color density in a limited development time. Further, the colored dye is required to be a brilliant cyan, magenta or yellow dye having a low subabsorbing property and give a color photographic image of good color reproduction.
On the other hand, there is a possibility that the formed color photographic image, i.e., color print is observed under various light sources such as a sun light, a fluorescent lamp, a tungsten light and a mixed light thereof. The color print, is therefore, required to be an image composed of such a combination of the dyes that the balance of gray and other colors is not marred even when it is observed under any light source such as one above-mentioned (such a property is called observation light source dependency).
When a thing which is gray under a sun light is observed under a tungsten light, human eyes can recognize it to be gray. This is called color adaptation. In color reproduction by a so-called subtractive color process where all colors containing gray are reproduced by combinations of three primary colors, i.e., cyan, magenta and yellow, it has been known that a region of combinated colored dyes where color adaptation becomes impossible exists. In combination of dyes under such region, it occurs that an image which seems to be gray under a sun light seems to be reddish or greenish gray.
Such a phenomenon is a very undesirable thing for a color photographic image which may be observed under various light sources, and it is always desired to diminish such a dependency.
On the other hand, it is a supreme proposition to make clear reproduction good, and various efforts have been tried therefor. However, it has also been known in general that when the absorption spectrum of the colored dye is sharpened in order to make the color reproduction better, the observation light soucre dependency tends to become bad. Thus, development of a method for improving these properties at the same time has intensely been desired.